regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Pamhay
Yo soy: thumb|left Gracias!! a coop! thumbSobre mi Tengo:11años. soy pamhay aqui,pamhay en toonix y superrior mordecai parrot en carton network estados unidos.thumb|400px Me gusta un show mas mas que nada,todo quiero imaginarmelo asi.En todo lo uso,mi personaje favorito es mordecai sus jestos me dan risa y todo lo que hace soy muy buena dibujandolo.Tambien el que empeze viendo que me dio mucha risa fue flapjack como no sabia su nombre lo llamaba marinerito se ve lindo para mi. el primer capitulo de un show más que vi fue el poder sabia que era algo que nunca habia visto algo igual y lo empeze a imitar,porque yo nunca avia visto una serie del mero empiezo y cuando llego mi cumpleaños se estreno el capitulo el record y adoro mucho ese capitulo(por el videojuego y la historia me encantan los videojuegos). Quiero ser su gran fan y quiero irme a Estados Unidos.wiiiiii.Ademas ya tengo pagina web,yo la modifico y yo la cree aunque sea imposible. y tambien me gustan los wikis!!!!!!!!! y quiero ser admin.Algun dia.y esta por lograrse 1000 ediciones!!!! hooooooo. Pamhay 03:58 17 jul 2012 (UTC) thumb|left un show mashttp://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/regularshow/index.html REGULAR SHOW New Episodes! Mondays at 8/7c View Show Page | Play Games | Watch Videos mi dibujo mordecai (arrendajo azul) http://www.dibujosparapintar.com/cuaderno_de_dibujo-dibujo.php? v=45&id=41336 aqui en este sitio puedes dibujar tu tambien gratis!!! solo le pones arriba cuaderno de dibujo y luego le pones dibujar en el cuaderno y ahi podras dibujar y luego lo envias y ya aparece. Juegos thumb|left thumb|left la imagen del spotlight. Amigos UN SHOW DE MI Sebastiancoopthumb|300px|right|my best episode Shaquiroo SophieMei Kike2604 y y me faltan.... Mis progamas favoritos Un show mas♥♥♥♥♥♥(obsecion)♥♥♥♥♥♥ :3 Invazor Zim Mad(solo cuando aparecen mordecai y rigby)thumb|400px|mordecai y margarita bailando en accesso denegado(imagen gif) Space goof (ya lo quitaron estaba en el jetix) :( Pokemon Looney Tunes show Jelly Jam (me da risa) Flapjack♥♥♥♥marinerito Hora de aventura♥ Bob esponja (son muy tontos) ....y más.... estan votand un show mas wii de nuevo mis videojuegos favoritos Tails adventure (game gear)♥♥ The legend of zelda:ocarina del tiempo(n64 me gusta desde que tenia 5 años)♥♥♥ Donkey kong (n64) Double dragon(por mi papá) Sonic 2 (todavia intento pasarla solo llego hasta la 3era zona de la final Metropolis en la maquina.) y tails se llama miles :3 The legend of zelda:Majoras Mask (me da mello y es muy triste)(de n64)ya tengo la memoria.solo lo juego en las maquinas.XD. Super smash bros (n64)wiiiiiii.thumb|299px|zelda mi juego favorito(español) Megaman 9 (playstation 3) Megaman 6 Megaman 1 Megamanx 1 Megaman x 2 Megaman x 3 Megaman 7 y mas megaman :3 :3 :3 Imagenes y videosthumb|306px|hooooooooothumb|left|294px thumb|300px|left|es la primera vez que veo a mordecai llorar thumb|es sebastiancoop Hamboning stamp by dannycat x3-d33b7fs.gif Camping.jpg|fotos 185px-Don screen 009.png|donnnnnn 576px-Yesdudeyes35.jpg Encargado del asilo de animales-Patitos huerfanitos..png Benson-is-angry-o.gif Dib12.jpg regular time.jpg Mi tierno mapache.jpg Best Friends Forever.jpg Wikisolved.png mixit_cmod_regularshow.png my toonix.jpg Mordecai y rigby version MAD.png Dibujo sophie.JPG|''para ti'' sketch.jpg|Autodesk sketchbock pro lkk.PNG posl.PNG thumb|leftthumb|mazanita solthumb|rigbo thumb|morbi Butt Dial Imagene 2.png 185px-First_Day_Screen_007.png|xc Mordecai regular show by 0llril-d4sn9a9.png|yae Doctor del Hospital-La revancha.PNG|pobre pobres Sin título 300.png|awesome Hooooo.png|mi logro chocala.png|chocala 170px-Come_on_baby.png|rigbone wiiiii vamos nene vamos Best Friends Forever.jpg|Sophiemei mi tierno mapache.jpg|sophiemai2 thumbvideos*los que me gustan* El primer dia Fisgonthumb|300px|right Patitos huerfanitos Mas mejor El poder ''' '''Yes dude yes Parrillada Ycasi todos los capitulos 'paginas' Cartoon network*español* Cartoon network*ingles* Wiki un show mas regular show wiki. 'Caniones' We are champions*queen* We will rock you Don´t stop me now. thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|full party thonightthumb|300px|right|yeeees duuudeeee yeeeeess thumb|300px|right|que chistosothumb|300px|right|primero Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Moderadores del Chat